Conventional power converters are realized using IGBTs (insulated gate bipolar transistors) since they require forced commutation for the output converter. The gate of an IGBT can be controlled so as to switch the IGBT on or off irrespective of output current level, and therefore IGBTs are typically used in the output converter of conventional power converters to achieve the necessary forced commutation. However, power losses in conventional output converters are relatively high e.g. significantly higher than 1% of the load power.